Two If By Sea
by daftlikejack90
Summary: The crew is on a quest to find Captain Jack. Led by Captain Barbossa and a surprise guest, will they find him in time? Will they be able to rescue him from that which has captured him?
1. Chapter 1

Jack's crew stood aghast at the fact that Captain Barbossa, former Captain of the Black Pearl, was standing before them.

"Aren't you _supposed_ to be dead?" asked a wide-eyed Will Turner. Captain Barbossa gave him a nearly toothless grin and opened his mouth to speak, just as Elizabeth Swann turned accusingly to Tia Dalma.

"How is _he_ going to help us??" she asked. "He _detests_ Jack. He's a no good...dirty...rotten--"

"Ya not one ta be accusin' now are ya young lady?" Tia Dalma replied, cutting Elizabeth off mid sentence, and causing her to wince at her own folly. She couldn't have the crew knowing that _she_ was the one responsible for their current predicament. "Now dat ya got yaselves a Captain..." Tia Dalma continued, "Ya be needin' one more ting ta help ya get back ole Jack." As if on cue, the wooden floorboards creaked, and a pair of black boots emerged on the top step. They were still for a moment as the entire crew, Captain Barbossa included, gave Tia Dalma a look of utter confusion. She only smiled as the boots began walking down the stairs again, giving way to a pair of legs and a torso, until finally a full figure arose from the shadows.

"Well I'll be as mad as a salted herring..." Mr. Gibbs said, gaping at the tiny young woman standing before them. She was dressed in full fledged pirate attire, her long two toned, blonde and black hair hanging down to the middle of her back. A female scallywag.

"Wow." Will said accidentally, apparently taken aback by her beauty.

"Who is _that_?" Elizabeth asked with disdain.

"That be Jack's bonnie lass..." Gibbs said in a barely audible whisper, still gaping.

"Jack's _bonnie lass_??" the rest of the crew said in unison.

"Aye, Jack's bonnie lass"

"'Ello Mr. Gibbs." the girl said. "A bit surprised to be seein' me here are ya now?" Her large blue eyes widened and she grinned wildly. "Seeing as you left me for dead and all." She glared at Gibbs for a moment, then turned to the rest of the crew. "Ah, where are my manners. I didn't introduce myself. Name's Keiley..." She surveyed the crew, her eyes finally coming to rest on Elizabeth.

"You..." she said, a glimmer of hatred flickering in her eyes. "I'll deal with _you_ later." She looked back at Will and smiled. "Now who be you?" she said, bantering over to him. She had a gait almost identical to that of Jack. Will cleared his throat.

"Erm...William...uhh...Turner." he said, swallowing hard as she touched her hand to his face.

"Ahhh son of old Bootstrap Bill I presume? Fine piece you are..." she said, leaning in close, and brushing her soft lips to his cheek. His face flushed a deep crimson, and he managed to cough out a "thank you". She turned away from him and faced the rest of the crew.

"Now where's our ship. We best weigh anchor immediately." No one spoke a word. Annoyed, Keiley crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "C'mon ya scallywags!! We'll be needin' to get a move on if we want to rescue Jack!"

"Could ye maybe...er...give us a moment?" Gibbs said, motioning for the crew to huddle. Keiley rolled her eyes, but didn't object as the crew clustered together.

"She can't very well come with us..." Elizabeth said in a hushed voice, obviously annoyed at the prospect.

"I don't see why she can't." Will fired back.

"I fear the worst for Jack if she don't come," Gibbs chimed in. "And what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all..."

"Since when has Jack had a bonnie lass or whatever you call it anyway?" Elizabeth said, unwilling to accept defeat just yet. "She's obviously daft"

"Aye, daft like Jack. That be why we need her to come along." Gibbs replied. "She's the only one who knows Jack better'n himself"

"So she joins the crew." Will said. "Everyone agreed?"

"Agreed." said the crew in unison, with the exception of Elizabeth.

"Welcome aboard Keiley." Will said turning around and holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it and gave him a seductive smile.

"Aye. Now where be the ship?" Keiley said, smirking as she noticed Elizabeth scowling at her. 


	2. Chapter 2

_We've been sailing for three days. Where are you Jack Sparrow?_ Keiley asked herself, standing on the deck with her eyes closed. Her hair whipped around her face, and she smiled as the cool spray of the sea sent a shiver up her spine. It had been so long since she'd been on a ship; so long since she'd been much of anywhere for that matter. Slowly, her attention shifted from her own thoughts, to the conversation Will and Gibbs were having a few feet away from her. They were deep in discussion, unaware that she was able to hear them. 

"Who is she exactly Mr. Gibbs." Will asked.

"I already told ye. She be the bonnie lass of Cap'n Jack Sparrow himself." Gibbs replied. "The only woman to ever truly capture the heart of Jack Sparrow."

"But why did he never mention her?" Will inquired. "What happened to her?"

"We don't talk about it." Gibbs hissed, snapping at Will. Will looked taken aback, Gibbs wasn't one to snap.

He paused and then, changing the subject, said, "She seems to dislike Elizabeth quite a bit."

"Aye Will. She be an extraordinary woman. She knows things. Things about people that they don't want other people to know. Deep things; scary things. I know not how, but she be knowin' 'em." Will nodded. He knew what Elizabeth was hiding, or at least he thought he did, and understood why Keiley would be angry. "And beautiful she is, ain't she?" Gibbs continued. "Rumor has it she'd been a royalty of sorts in a distant land, run away from her home to become a pirate." At this, Keiley snickered. She loved when people made false assumptions about her past, but enough was enough. She reached into her pocket and jumbled around with enough noise to distract Gibbs and Will who looked over at her. She finally recovered a compass. Jack's compass. Gibbs looked up, eyes wide. He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to her.

"Where'd ye get that?" Gibbs asked accusingly. "That be Cap'n Jack's special compass." He reached out for it, but Keiley snatched it away.

"Tia Dalma gave me it. She said it would be helpin' us find Jack, but only if I used it."

"Give it here. That's not yours to have." Keiley backed away.

"The compass shows the way to what we want the most, aye?" she said.

"Aye." said Gibbs.

"Well with the compass in my hands, we'll be led right to him." Gibbs looked confused. "I desire him the most, therefore me havin' the compass will be most reliable, savvy?" Gibbs nodded. She had a good point.

"Fine." he replied. Just then the sky turned dark as night and the wind gave a long, drawn out whistle. Keiley looked down at the compass, which appeared to be spinning violently out of control.

"All hands on deck!" she heard Barbossa shout. Gibbs turned to walk away in an effort to assist the rest of the crew, but Keiley grabbed his arm.

"Wait." she said. "Leave the ship be."

"Leave the ship be says she!" Gibbs shouted to Captain Barbossa. Barbossa nodded and ordered the crew to cease whatever it was they were doing to steady the ship. By now, rain was pouring out of the sky like water out of a faucet, and large waves crashed on board, causing the ship to thrust violenty. The crew stared at Keiley, perplexed. Elizabeth ran to her.

"We're going to be lost to Davy Jones' locker! Are you mad?" she shouted above the roar of the thunder. A huge whirlpool spun beneath them, slowly spiraling the ship down into the water. Keiley smiled and shook her head, just as a monstrous wave came crashing down on the ship, breaking it in two. They were going to be sucked into the whirlpool, into the black abyss of the sea. Keiley clutched the compass tightly in her hands, and closed her eyes once more.

_This is it_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Within seconds the entire crew of the Black Pearl was sucked down deep into the whirlpool, but instead of drowning in a black abyss of water, they landed with a thud on dry land.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth asked as she picked herself up and dusted some dirt off her vest.

"This be Davy Jones' Locker Miss Swann." Keiley said. "This be were Jack resides." She looked around and saw nothing but dark, sandy beach and ocean.

"Now." she ordered. "Will, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and...er...Elizabeth, you come with me. The rest of you guard the ship, just in case." She flipped open the compass and immediately the dial began to spin.

"Let's see..." she said, her voice trailing off. "Ah ha! This way!" She started trudging up the sandy hill, the rest of the group, including a disgruntled Elizabeth trailing not far behind. She stopped and looked up from the compass, gasping at what she saw.

"What the..." Will said gaping, as he came to rest next to her. Before them was an entire city. An underwater city of the damned. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"Haven't gotten that far." Keiley said matter-of-factly. "I guess I'll be makin' it up as I go along." She walked towards the giant arch in the grubby, coral wall that served as the entrance. They looked at her like she was mad. "Well come on then we don't have all day." Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other and shrugged, following Keiley, and sparking the rest of the group to do so as well. Keiley peered into the arch and surveyed the people. The town looked dank and dreary. She stepped through the arch and into the city and motioned for the group to join her.

"That was easy." Will stated.

"Aye, too easy." said Gibbs.

"There has to be some sort of catch." Elizabeth added. Keiley just shrugged and focused on the compass once more, following the path it told her to take. It was mid spin when all of a sudden it stopped. She tapped it with her hand impatiently, but recieved no response from it.

"Great." said Pintel. "The compass is broken. Now what'oo we do?"

"SHHH! Do you hear that?" Keiley said in a whisper. She listened intently. "Drums. Follow the drums."

"Where are they coming from?" Will asked.

"Over there I'd wager." Elizabeth said annoyed, pointing to all the commotion. The damned began to line the street as the sound of the drums cresendoed. In the distance Keiley noticed a small group of people, carrying what appeared to be a throne.

"Is that..?"

"Jack." she said, cutting Gibbs off. She smiled. Leave it to ole Jack to make himself king of the damned. She walked toward the rest of the crowd, where, luckily, they all blended in. Jack stepped off his throne and bowed, as Keiley pushed her way through the hoard of people.

"Jack!" she shouted, waving her arms. "Jack!" He looked at her and tilted his head.

"Jack? It's me...Keiley." He looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. "We've come to rescue you!"

"She's come to capture the king!" someone in the crowd shouted. "Seize her!" shouted another. Keiley's eyes went wide as the whole crowd turned and walked toward her in a zombie-like fashion. She shook her head and backed away.

"No...no...Please I'm not..." She was cut off mid-sentence when a grubby hand placed itself over her mouth. Without even thinking she reached down and drew a sword from her holster, spinning around to stab a zombie in the chest. The zombie looked down at his chest, taken aback.

"Halt ya scallywags!!!" Jack shouted. The zombies froze in their spots. "You best not be seizing the guests of the king savvy? Jack stepped off his throne and meandered over to Keiley and the crew. He poked Gibbs and Will to ensure that they were real, shuddered when he saw Pintel and Ragetti, and walked right past Keiley and straight to Elizabeth.

"Ahh nice of you to visit Miss Swann. Come to get a taste of what you damned me too eh?" Will looked, perplexed at Elizabeth. "Oh I see, you didn't tell them? Well crew, Miss Swann here is the reason you're all stuck in Davy Jones' locker. Cuffed me to the Pearl she did, let the kracken have me." He paused. "I trust you all have the Pearl?" Everyone was dead silent. All eyes were on Elizabeth. Finally, Keiley spoke up.

"Aye, that we do. Barbossa has it waiting on the beach."

"Barbossa has my ship?" Jack asked, sounding more then a little hurt. Keiley nodded. "Then we best not keep him waiting." Jack removed his crown and cape and walked over to one of the frozen zombie people. "You'll have to find a new king mate. I'm out of here." The zombie looked up at him and wailed.

"SEIZE THEM!" He yelled once more, triggering a stampede of zombie men to come chasing after the crew.

"Oh bugger." Jack said. "Run!!!" They all began running at once toward the Pearl, where Captain Barbossa was waiting, and they quickly scurried onto the ship. Black clouds darkened the sky, and rain began to fall as zombies scrambled to try and climb aboard.

"How do we get back?" Elizabeth shouted to Jack.

"I don't know. If I did know don't you think I would have been gone by now?" Jack replied.

"I have to read this incantation." Keiley stated blankly.

"Is she real?" Jack asked Will in a whisper. Will gave him a confused look and nodded.

"Get on with it!" Elizabeth shouted to Keiley, who was staring at Jack with tears in her eyes. She blinked and began to read.

"Ah men rah. Ki la sou la men rah..." The sky turned pitch black, she looked up for a second, then continued. "Ay kay uhm nak. Lay say com ni kai rue!" The sky opened and the Pearl and all its inhabitants were sucked into it, sucked into the deep, dark blackness for but a few moments before they were thrust back to earth. 


End file.
